Voyage futur
by Silgil
Summary: le voyage ds le futur d'un Tom Jédusor assez spécial...risque de slash mais pas au début ça c sur!
1. Default Chapter

On a toujours vu Tom Elvis Jedusor comme quelqu'un de froid, arrogant, excellent élève, préfet en chef….. L'élève modèle parfait quoi !!!

Voici une nouvelle vision de TEJ par ….beaucoup de monde ; voyage dans le temps au rendez-vous, spoiler Tome 5, Slash.

Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, ça ne sert à rien de le dire vu que tout le monde le sait, mais bon…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_CHAPITRE 1 : Mélange de potions, ça donne quoi ?_**

C'était un mois de septembre ordinaire, en 1952. Les élèves de 6ème

année de Serpentard avait cours commun de potion avec les Griffondors, et les

Serpentards ne se génaient pas pour insulter les pauvres lions, tous sauf un. En

effet, Tom Jédusor était trop occupé par la préparation de sa potion très

compliquée pour entendre le volume augmenté, ni pour voir les Griffondors se

mettrent à jeter des ingrédients aux serpents. Il reçut donc plein de trucs dans sa

potion, et voyant qu'elle allait exploser, il tenta de s'éloigner....en oubliant qu'il

était juste devant l'étagère, 5 ou 6 fioles tombèrent alors sur lui et d'autres

tombèrent dans son chaudron ; puis sa potion explosa, il fut recouvert d'une

substance et la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de plonger dans l'inconscience

était une drôle de séparation à l'intérieure de lui-même.

Infirmerie de Poudlard : 2H après

Il entendait des voix, sans en comprendre les paroles ni à qui elles appartenaient.

Un mal de tête lui mitrailla le cerveau lorsqu'il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui

s'était passé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'infirmerie de

Poudlard.

Tom entendit alors la voix du professeur Dumbledore sur sa droite:

-Enfin réveillé Tom !

-Oui, mais que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Non

-Pendant le cours de potion, des Gryffondors ont lancé des objets dans ton

chaudron et il a explosé, puis tu t'es évanoui.

En ce moment, Tom n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se venger, il était en

colère et aurait pu tuer qqn facilement. Il retourna dans son dortoir en insultant

le monde entier, plus particulièrement Dumby, les moldus et tout ce qui s'y

rapportait.

Chap court ms le prochain devrait être plus long, si vs voulez que je continue, on va faire un tour en 2003. Bonne année à tous.c la fin des vacs !sniff !

Rewiews ?


	2. reveil et explications

Chapitre 2 :  
2003 : Salle abandonnée de Poudlard Un corps inanimé tomba sur un bureau puis sur le sol. Rusard alerté arriva peu après et emmena le corps à l'infirmerie.  
1H plus tard : Infirmerie de Poudlard Tom ouvrit les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée vu la lumière qui régnait et le mal de tête qui s'en suivit.  
-Ah ! Enfin réveillé ! dit une voix de femme. Professeur Dumbledore vous pouvez venir : il est réveillé.  
Tom ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui parla :  
-Cela faisait longtemps, Tom.  
-longtemps ? 2 jours au maximum, le cours de métamorphose n'est pas très loin !  
-cela fait plutôt 50 ans que je ne t'ai pas appris quelque chose !  
-Quoi ! fit Tom en se retournant et en trouvant un Dumbledore plus vieux et plus fatigué que celui qu'il connaissait….Mais comment .  
-Les potions qui te sont tombées dessus ont crées un mélange qui a envoyé la partie de toi la plus innocente dans le futur , tu est dans le futur de 50 ans!

Ce n'est pas possible!était la seule chose à laquelle Tom pouvait penser en ce moment avec: c'est un cauchemar! je vais me réveiller et tout rentrera dans l'ordre! Eh mais...

-Je vais devoir retourner à l'orphelinat? demanda-t-il, craignant la réponse

-Vu qu'on est que fin juin je devrais t'y renvoyer, mais...ajouta-il amusé en voyant le visage de son ancien élève se décomposé; je vais plutot demander à quelqu'un s'il peux te loger vu que tu risque d'être comme lui la proie de ton amcien toi...encore faut-il que je puisse le décider...

-Et pourquoi?

- 


End file.
